


An answer for every excuse

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Kids? Them? Not possible. So why does Reyes keep thinking about it? Maybe finally talking about it with Scott will finally put it to rest. Or maybe not.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Kudos: 7





	An answer for every excuse

Reyes laid in bed, frustrated with his own head. The last couple weeks it had latched onto an idea and wouldn't let it go. He had thought about it logically and factually. It wouldn't work. But this idea refused to go away. It wanted to be heard. Wanted to be a reality. Especially now that his better half was in his arms once more. But Reyes kept trying to get rid of the idea if only because.... 

"It wouldn't work", he sighed out loud unintentionally. So of course that was the moment Scott woke up and heard him.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." He kissed the top of his head. "Go back to sleep."  
"No." Stubborn, his love was. "What wouldn't work?" He flopped back onto his own pillow. Or would have if his pillow hadn't ended up on the floor. Reyes had to smile as he silently cussed, retrieved it and put it back in place before laying down again. "Shut up. Now, tell me." 

"You told me to-."  
"You know what I meant." Scott sat up, crossing his arms. "Don't be cute in the middle of the night."  
"Same rule obviously doesn't apply to you." Scott just stared at him. Screw this. Maybe if they talked about it, it would finally disappear. "Us."  
"What?"  
"Us is what wouldn't work." 

"Excuse me", Scott said, putting a hand on his chest. "Us has been working pretty well for the last three years."  
"I know. I didn't-."  
"And if you really thought that maybe you should have said something before you married me."  
"Not like that. Shut up for a second." And he waited to make sure he did before continuing, taking the moment to study his beautiful boy. Who still locked exactly the same as the day they met. Maybe slightly more angry. 

"Us is working. Against all odds, we work."  
"Know that. Knew that. Against everyones objections, I knew that."  
"Everyone?" He knew some people close to Scott hadn't liked him at the start but this was new.  
"Hmm mmm. Everyone tried their shovel speechs on me first. Even Sara. How many made it to you?"  
"Before I proposed or after?"  
"Both."  
"Lexi, Suvi, Kallo."  
"Really?"  
"That was the list of people who didn't. Easier cause it was shorter." 

Scott laughed and cuddled against him again. He relaxed, thinking Scott had forgotten but-.  
"So why did you say we wouldn't work?" Should have known better. His love never forgot anything when it came to him.  
"Not us us."  
"Okay?"  
"Us and..." He sighed. No getting out of it now. "Baby."  
"Us and what?" Reyes laughed. Of all the times for his pet names to cause confusion. "Reyes."  
"Not you, baby. Baby baby. You know, a-."  
"I got it. Thanks." 

They lay there in silence for a moment. He thought Scott had fallen back to sleep. Wanted to discuss how ridiculous it was in the morning. He closed his eyes to follow.  
"Why?" Okay, so maybe not.  
"Why what?" Now he was the one confused.  
"Why wouldn't it work? Actually, back up. Do you want kids?"  
"It is too late for this conversation."  
"You started it. Reyes." Scott looked up at him. "You want kids?"  
"No. Yes. I don't know. Before you, it was a definite no. Even after, it remained a no. Both our lives are too chaotic to bring a baby into it. There are still long stretches we don't see each other. How could a baby fit into that and not come out even more screwed up then we are."  
"Because they would know we loved them and that they were the most important part of our lives. The reason we did what we did." 

"You thought that up pretty fast. No fair using SAM."  
You've obviously been thinking about this since we were last together. I had to catch up." Scott inched up to kiss him. "But no. That wasn't SAM. That was Sara. Should really stop spying on them. Speaking of-."  
"No, I didn't start thinking about it because your crisis specialist and sister are playing house on Meridian. Think it's been in the back of my brain for a while now. Though your email mentioning them must have pushed it to the forefront."  
"And what? You want to beat them to the finish line?"  
"They have nothing to do with it. But seriously? They're trying?"  
"In the way of trying but not trying. They-." 

"I got it. Your relationship with your sister continues to amaze me."  
"Promised to share everything since before we could talk. She was the only one who constantly had my back no matter what. Before you that is."  
"And I continue to be honored about that fact." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We can't do it."  
"Why not?"  
"Remember? Dangerous jobs? Spend more time separated than together?" 

"I'm overdue for a long leave. We barely had a honeymoon. Was actually going to talk to you about that when I was here. And as for the danger, Gil has a kid. His job didn't stop him from having Dian."  
"Dian doesn't live on a space ship constantly going into the unknown."  
"He's visited. Once for a month when Jill was very busy at work. Or was it two months?"  
"But he stopped you from doing anything to jeopardize the ship when he was on it."  
"He did but the kett didn't. It was fine. Small fire in my room but I got new blankets out of it."  
"Why does that story not reassure me?" 

"Everywhere is dangerous, Reyes. The citadel was attacked at least three times when I lived there." Scott sat up and gestured to the window. "We used to fall asleep to the sound of bar fights and gun fire. Life is risk. If you sit around waiting for everything to be perfect, you're going to miss out on a whole lot. Never would have ended up with you if I listened to everyone telling me off."  
"We can handle anything. We've trained for it. But-."  
"Reyes. We'll deal with everything as it comes. Just as we've always done."  
"You make it sound so easy."  
"It won't be. But we'll manage. So...?" 

So. Did they do it? Did they realize a dream Reyes realized he'd had since meeting Scott? A future with him. A legacy to leave behind. And to complete it...  
"We still have lots to figure out."   
"But..."  
"I want to have a baby with you."  
"That might be the sexiest thing you've ever said to me." Scott kissed him. "And I don't think I've ever loved you more either."  
"Love you too." He smiled, running a hand down his face. He loved how happy Scott looked right now. How his blue eyes sparkled. Hmmm. 

"Okay", Scott said. "What's that look?"  
"Just picturing our baby with your beautiful eyes."  
"Oh no. They're going to look just like you."  
"Is that a good idea? I was an absolute terror growing up. I still am."  
"So was I. Am. And since we're screwed either way, they're looking like you."  
"We'll argue that later." He pulled Scott over himself. "After we finish trying without trying." Scott laughed before kissing him.  
"Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Still kinda confused how they could have kids and both keep their jobs. Because of course they both would. I also can't help but think of Reyes threatening anyone who he thought looked at his kid wrong. But how can they raise a kid when they're on separate ends of the cluster? One day I will work it out. Maybe.


End file.
